When We First Met
by CharliesOldLady
Summary: Will James one-shot. SFC William James' new wife remembers when they first met. Will/OC


**A/N: This has nothing to do with this one shot but does concern my other stories. I don't know how often I will be updating any of my stories. My family and I received some really bad news today and all I can do is cry. I will try and update as soon as I can, just don't hold your breath for it being any time soon.**

**Now for the one shot - Please read and review. I need to know something is going right in my life.**

* * *

**WHEN WE FIRST MET - Will James One-Shot.**

_"Can you remind me why I am here again?" I asked my closest friend, Andy Miller, as we sat on the two person seat swing in her parent's back yard._

_"You're here because you were invited and it's about time you met my cousin I always talk about." She replied looking towards the back door. I knew her and her cousin were close by the way she always talked about him. I could tell she was dying to see him._

_"Is this the same cousin you said you were going to hook me up with?" _

_"That's the same one." _

_"Didn't you say he was in the Army?" _

_"Yes I did. He got back home from his deployment two days ago. Now stop asking so many questions." She laughed looking at me._

_I looked back at her. "I'm curious."_

_"You can be curious when he gets here and ask him all about himself," she teased._

_"Please just tell me something." _

_"He has a son and an ex-wife, but don't mention her. He's always happy to talk about his little boy though." _

_I saw her look back towards the backdoor of the two storey house her parents owned and lived in. I jumped when she leapt from the seat swing letting out a high pitch squeal making me feel like I went slightly deaf. I looked to see her running towards the back door where a man not much taller than her stood. She flew at him wrapping her arms around his neck._

_I stood up and walked over to them knowing if I didn't I'd be forgotten about. Andy smiled at me as I approached the two of them. "William, this is my best friend Marie. Marie, this is my cousin Will," She introduced us._

_Will stuck a hand out for me to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."_

_My eyes met his and I could feel my insides start to melt as I looked into his bright blue orbs. I could feel my heart pound against my chest as a light shade of red appeared on my cheeks. I took his hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."_

_"My cousin's told me a lot about you in her letters." _

_"She has?" I was truly surprised. I looked over towards Andy to see her grinning from ear to ear. I looked back at Will._

_"She sure has." _

_"I can say the same for you too. She always talks about you and how proud she is to have a U.S soldier in her family." I smiled._

_"She's too kind." He looked at Andy. _

_"I'm going to get a drink, do you two want one?" Andy asked us. _

_"Beer please." Will and I both said at the same time. Andy nodded and walked inside leaving us alone. _

_For the rest of the night Will and I got to know each other and by the end of the night he'd asked me to have dinner with him one night. Of course I said yes and gave him my number so he could call me with a date and time._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Will ask me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

It's been four years since his cousin introduced us. Since then we'd dated, fallen in love and gotten married and had our first child together. We always made it work through his lengthy deployments. It made our relationship stronger.

"The first time we met," I told him I looked at him as we stood at the air base. He was being deployed for a year, his longest deployment since I'd meet him.

He was holding his son's hand while I was holding onto our two year old daughter the best I could with my heavily pregnant belly. I was due in five weeks. Will hated he wasn't going to be here for the birth of our second daughter.

"I love you all." he smiled squeezing his son's hand.

"We love you too daddy," Austin smiled up at him. Carrie held her arms out to him. I could feel the tears build up in my eyes as he took her and whispered something in her ear.

"I will daddy" she smiled and kissed him.

He put her down on the ground next to her brother and stood back up. I wrapped my arms around him the best I could. I kissed him and hugged him tightly. "Come home safe okay."

He gave me a gentle squeeze. "I will."

After saying our goodbyes and watching the larger army carrier plane leave, taking my husband, the children's father with it, I got the kids back in the car and buckled Carrie into her car seat as Austin buckled himself in. "What did daddy whisper to you Care-Bear?" I asked the bouncing almost three year old.

She grinned from ear to ear at me. "Look after mommy for me."


End file.
